chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elodie Cassidy
Elodie May Cassidy is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 7: Timeslip. She will be the second daughter and child of Caryn Whitcombe and Jake Cassidy. She will possess the abilities of Forcefield Production, Divination, Oneiric Shield and Subliminal Shapeshifting. Appearance Elodie will inherit blue eyes from her father. She will also have dark brown hair, inherited from both sides of her family. Her skin tone will be pale. She will be small for her age as an infant, as a result of her being born prematurely. Because of her ability of subliminal shapeshifting, her appearance will alter slightly on different occasions. Abilities Elodie's first ability will be Forcefield Production. She will manifest this ability months before her birth, though at first she will only be able to produce defensive forcefields. These forcefields will be blue in colour and will extend from her mother's skin. When she is born, the same forcefields will appear from her own skin when she is threatened or afraid. She will later learn to create offensive forcefields too, which will be orange and will crush and burn whatever they touch. Later still, she will learn to make other forcefields which can hide her from perception and move her from place to place. Her second ability will be Divination. Elodie will be able to use traditional methods to accurately predict the future. These will include analysing the meanings of dreams and reading patterns in cards and palms. She will also be able to search for visions of the future in stones and crystals, fire and still water. What she predicts will be the currently unfolding future, but the events will be avoidable if people's actions change due to her foresight. Her third ability will be Oneiric Shield. This means that Elodie will be able to shield her dreams. She will be able to protect them from outside interference, preventing others from altering them using abilities like hypnokinesis or dream manipulation, even preventing people from spying upon her dreams. She will later learn to block bad dreams which occur naturally. However, she will not be able to control the contents of her dreams more finely than that, unlike lucid dreaming, and she will not be able to affect the dreams of others at all. Her final ability will be Subliminal Shapeshifting. Elodie's appearance will also vary according to her emotions and desires. She will not be able to control this ability and will never be able to deactivate it. Most often, she will use it to make herself look plain and unassuming, almost fading into the background out of shyness. This will be born out of fear. She will also be able to make herself look imposing and more physically attractive. Family *Father - Jake Cassidy *Mother - Caryn Whitcombe *Older sister - Becca Cassidy *Aunts - Susan Cassidy, Amber Whitcombe, Breanna Whitcombe, Dian Whitcombe *Grandparents - Rachel Cassidy, Matthew Cassidy, Arella Whitcombe, Stefan Whitcombe *Cousin - Miles Cassidy History Etymology The origin of the name Elodie is unclear, but it may be derived from the Germanic name Elodia, meaning "certain of wealth", or Melody, referring to a musical melody. Her middle name, May, is English and refers to the month. Her surname, Cassidy, is Gaelic and means "curly". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters